De lobo a Dios
by KriztWhiter
Summary: "Nuestra debilidad nacida al no ser aceptados por los demas puede crearnos con el tiempo una gran fortaleza!" neel soy mala con esto de los summarys y fics xD entre interesadas y interesados y lean :3 espero os guste ONESHOT! hasta que se demuestre lo contrario XD


**Nota:** bueno es la primera vez que publico un fanfiction y la segunda que publico algo escrito por mi xDDDDU rayos no soy muy buena en esto de los fics (soy mejor leyéndolos XD) pero es algo que me gusta espero sea de su agrado :3 esto es una adaptación de una historia original que tengo x3U y que después de tanto darle vueltas y pensármelo me decidi a subirlo (iba a ser un nanofate pero..) por ciertas sircunstancias termino siendo un alicaxfate (ya juzgaran ustedes si fue buena decisión) de ante mano gracias por los/las que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo y como siempre "Ni Mahou shoujo lyrical nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen" si fuera asi.. fuera el yuri mas demostrativo y con mas temporadas de la historia XD

De lobo a dios

Autora

Nene-chan

Capitulo único

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, a principio de la edad media para ser más exactos, se contaba una leyenda que a muchos fascinaba, pero carecía ya de realidad, las personas la miraban tan solo como un cuento de hadas, conocido con diversos nombres pero el más famoso era

" _El lobo que se hizo dios" _

Esta historia era la siguiente. Hace ya mucho tiempo, en los montes fríos de los alphes suizos el paisaje era teñido con el color semi-blanco de la nieve ya que empezaba a verse leves inicios de primavera, de apoco los glaciales se derretían dando paso a los pequeños arroyos que se convertirían luego en poderosos ríos, las colinas y praderas comenzaban a dejar ver su verde primaveral vistiendo y dando vida a todo el paisaje.

También estaban las pequeñas criaturas que despertaban de su letargo o salían de sus refugios conociendo por primera vez el mundo. Entre esto una pequeña camada de lobos que había sobrevivido los finales de tan crudo invierno salía. Era hermoso y curioso ver tan hermoso paisaje y tan hermosas criaturas que por mala suerte de la vida eran catalogados como bestias viles y solían cazarlos por sus pieles, pero estos eran cachorros fuertes y hermosos con una manada aún más fuerte que los cuidaba

Había uno en especial, el mas pequeño que al igual que sus hermanos el color de su pelaje era tan blanco como la nieve, pero había algo particular en él estaba por así decirlo "manchado" tanto las puntas de sus orejas, patas, y cola al igual que en su lomo, resaltaba un exótico color dorado, que brillaba aun mas a la luz del sol, esto lo hacia un blanco fácil para muchos y cuando creciera seguro seria un blanco codiciado por el peor enemigo del mundo "el hombre"

Aun así esto no importo, el cachorro creció y se hizo fuerte, no era muy querido en la manada por ser un "rebelde" y no solían llevarlo a cazar porque por desgracia ese hermoso y peculiar color que tenia en su pelaje hacia que fuera visible ante sus presas, fue repudiado, envidiado y odiado por los demás miembros de la manada

Al final cansado de tanto maltrato decidió dejarlos e irse, corrió por los extensos e interminables bosques, busco e intento cazar alguna presa sin conseguir éxito alguno y fue mas de una vez atacado por cazadores ya que tan hermoso pelaje era codiciado por el hombre y habían ya tribus que le tenían valor a la cabeza de dicho lobo solitario

Estaba cansado ya de huir, herido y hambriento, simplemente deseaba un lugar tranquilo en donde descansar

Pero sus pasos lo guiaron a uno de los bosques mas temidos, según se decía que ahí habitaba el alma maldita de cada hombre que quiso dominar la tierra, y que esas almas devoraban a todo ser que entrara en dicho lugar, los envolvía en una ilusión haciéndoles enfrentar sus peores miedo

El lobo faltoso de dicho conocimiento entro y camino por el oscuro bosque sin ningún problema ya que para el la oscuridad era mas cómoda así no se vería "su defecto" poco a poco una niebla espesa comenzó a envolver todo el entorno, su vista no le servía ya de mucho por la pesadez de la neblina y su olfato se confundía ante tantas mesclas de olores, estaba totalmente desorientado

En un momento de desesperación el lobo se detuvo en lo que para él era un árbol, se apoyó y trato de descansar ya que sus heridas tanto en su lomo como en su pata delantera, lo debilitaban aun mas, aun sangraba y con la vista tan nula apenas podía orientarse.

"no aguanto" pensó apoyándose en aquello que al principio creyó que era un árbol, pero por una extraña razón eso se sentía cálido e irradiaba un olor distinto a todos lo demás, familiar para el si no hubiera estado tan cansado como para analizarlo un poco mas

"gruarrr" un fuerte rugido se dejo escuchar poniendo en alerta al lobo, el cual rápidamente se apartó de eso en lo que estaba apoyado dándose cuenta del enorme animal que era

Como pudo esquivó las grandes patas de ese oso que se veía tan o mas hambriento y perdido que el, entre rugidos, mordidas y rasguños el lobo termino huyendo de la pelea aun mas herido y débil que antes, sus pocas energías solo sirvieron para llevarlo a un punto claro de aquel bosque por donde la débil luz de la luna llena se colaba, pero no pudo avanzar mas

Ya que un casi congelado rio se abría al frente de el "diablos.." apenas gruño resentido y derrotado dejándose caer sobre la suave nieve. "si este será mi fin. Ármenos quiero morir con dignidad" se dijo así mismo buscando una forma de no rendirse pero ya su cuerpo no aguantaba mas.

Ya después de pasado un rato se sintió calmado, observo el lugar, lo recorrió con su vista, no era un feo lugar para morir, era lo único lindo que podría decir que tenia ese bosque, el pequeño riachuelo semi congelado se veía hermoso, aun mas al brillar con la luz plata que irradiaba la luna, aunque no fuera tan intensa en esos momentos, ante los ojos de aquel lobo era hermoso, tan solo eran el, el silencio del bosque y el pequeño sollozar de alguna persona

"grr espera.." levanto sus oreja agudizando aun mas su odio escuchando el débil llanto de algún ser apenas logro levantarse inspeccionando con su vista, olfato y oído todo el lugar pero no veía nada, no detectaba nada volvió su vista al frente y vio como unas gotas perturbaban la gélida agua

Levanto un poco mas su mirada y ahí suspendida en el aire había una "niña…?" envuelta en una túnica blanca apenas con su pelo de un color dorado único y su piel tan blanca y helada como la nieve dejaba caer sus amargas lagrimas

"tu quien eres humano!" pregunto el lobo sintiéndose estúpido al hablarle a aquel ser, ya que si era humano no tendría la capacidad de entenderle pero no conto con que la niña se voltease a verle con cara claramente impresionada

"yo soy la dueña de este bosque" apenas dijo secando sus lagrimas "tu quien eres bestia?" lo dijo con un toque rencoroso al haber sido llamada humana

"no soy una bestia, soy un lobo bueno..loba " rugió el animal un tanto molesto "me llamo alice" sacudió un poco su pelaje volviendo a mirar a la niña " y tu…?"

"mi nombre no importa" dijo un tanto entristecida la niña " y no soy un humano soy un dios!" le corrigió al lobo la cual le miro con curiosidad

"un dios?" ladeo su cabeza como todo un cachorro que ve un nuevo juguete "y porque un dios llora?"

"porqué soy un dios raro" dijo apenas en un susurro acercándose a la orilla " y tu porque estas sola aquí?" miro a la joven loba manchada de sangre y de apariencia fuerte

"me perdi " dijo a sinceridad lamiendo su pata herida no teniendo miedo de que aquel ser se acercara aun mas a ella y se sentara a su lado examinando cada herida con esos extraños ojos rojisos "grr que me vez?" pregunta sin guardar ninguna consideración

La pequeña niña dios tan solo sigue observándole un rato mas "pensé que eras perro " suspira poniendo cara de decepción haciendo que la joven loba se enoje

"ash porque todos dicen lo mismooo "ruge furiosa "que no soy macho que tengo un color raro, que seguro soy un perro…rayos..

"eres muy linda aun asi " sonríe la niña ignorando toda la rabieta del animal "tienes un color muy particular" acerca su mano al animal consiguiendo que este le ruja lo cual no le da miedo a la niña "quieta" pasa sus manos por cada lugar herido de aquella loba curándolo al instante "así estarás mejor no crees?"

"por..que…?" la loba impresionada no encuentra razón de ser ante tal acto de amabilidad " eres un dios muy raro.." admite al cabo de un rato

"uhm porque? " pegunta inocente la niña

"según mi padre y los sabios de la manada ustedes los dioses no tienen sentimientos, no tienen corazón, por eso la vida es tan despiadada y por eso los que le rinden culto son esos demonios que trajeron para adorarlos, esos que llaman –humanos-"

"al principio que preguntaste porque lloraba te lo dije " la niña mira al lobo a su lado mostrando una leve sonrisa "soy un dios muy raro, mis padres me mandaron a este lugar para hacer sufrir a los humanos y todo aquel que entrara aquí, porque tengo una debilidad"

"que debilidad?" pregunta aun mas curiosa

"soy un dios que tiene corazón…"dice en un leve susurro sintiéndose el ser mas desdichado del mundo

"no creo que sea una debilidad" lanza un bostezo la loba no entendiendo la magnitud del problema que cree tener la niña "yo creo que tus padres son estúpidos" dice con clara sinceridad

"ehh? Estúpidos"

" si al igual que los míos " lame su hocicó mirando a la niña "vez yo..tengo un pelaje diferente a todos los demás y por mucho tiempo fui denigrada por ello en mi manada, me hice fuerte me hice dura no como mis hermanas que estaban para cuidar a los mas pequeños de la manada no" levanta su cabeza orgullosa " yo pelee por ganarme un buen puesto aprendí a cazar y a defender la manada como cualquier otro lobo..pero aun así nunca conseguí su aprobación, ni la de nadie" termina de decir un tanto triste

" pero tienes un color muy lindo" dice la niña tratando de animarle

"no creo sabes, muchos humanos me quieren matar por ello, perdi a mi familia por ello, y nunca e podido cazar una buena presa por ello, siempre e conseguido el odio y la envidia de todos " la loba termina por echarse mirando a la nada sintiéndose por un momento hasta cómoda con ese ser

"eso que te pasa a ti en tu manada por tu color, me pasa a mi, en mi reino por tener corazón" admite la niña acariciando de apoco el lomo de aquel animal que en ese momento llego a ser el único ser que podría entenderla como se siente

"somos dos engendros waff "

"sip con dos enormes defectos jeje " gran parte de la noche la pasaron asi, hablándose, compartiendo cosas que por raro que les pareciera les hacía sentir cómoda, sacando ambas de si el pesar que provocaba _**ser diferente**_ ante todos los demás

No mucho tiempo paso, para que el amanecer llegara, y les sorprendiera a ambas dormidas y acurrucadas, hasta que unos extraños ruidos llamaron la atención de la loba haciéndola despertar

"que pasa?" pregunta la pequeña aun algo adormida

"cazadores" dice la loba detectando su olor "debieron de haberme seguido grrr"

"tienes mucho valor como para que esos cazadores entraran en este bosque" dice la pequeña acercándose a la loba "pero si llegaron hasta aquí..a de ser mi culpa por bajar las defensas" susurra sintiendo una fuerte punzada de preocupación ante una visión nada alentadora

"vaya vaya vinimos por un lobo y encontramos un tesoro" dice uno, de seis hombres que rodean tanto a la niña como al animal todos armados con arco, flecha, uno que otro una espada o hacha

"señor y esa niña?" pregunta uno de sus subordinados curioso al ver la pequeña

"seguro es el espíritu maldito del que tanto han hablado los ancianos" al decir esto muchos de los hombres se alejan "vamos no tenga miedo es solo una niña " sonríe de una manera retorcida aquel hombre de apariencia grotesca

"tu no te muevas…yo te protegeré" atina a decirle la loba a la niña antes de ponerse frente a esta y atacar a uno o dos de los cazadores

"ahh mátenla y a la niña atrápenla!" grita ordenes el jefe desde lejos apuntando al lobo que es el gran objeto de codicia para el

La niña tan solo observaba como esos seres mortales trataban de acercarse atraparla, con leves movimientos los esquivaba y perturbaba sus mentes creándoles ilusiones en la cual se había vuelto una experta, pero no estaba del todo concentrada ya que estaba claramente preocupada por aquella loba, la había visto ya…muerta entre sus brazos y eso no la dejaba combatir con toda la concentración que se requiere

"cuidado!" escucho un rugido y rápidamente se volteo mirando como una flecha hacia ella era dirigida y como entre ella y aquel mortal y puntiagudo objeto se interponía el cuerpo de la loba protegiéndola y recibiendo de lleno aquel flechado directo en el corazón

"noo!" grito con fuerza sintiendo como desfallecía al ver a su nueva amiga caer en un creciente Chalco de sangre

"dos pájaros de un tiro" dijo ese hombre de sonrisa sádica acercándose sin temor alguno al lobo y a la chica

"tu..humano…" la rabia, el odio y el dolor crecían en el corazón de aquella niña y aquello conocido como la furia de los dioses fue desatado "me la vas a pagarrr…con tu sufrimiento eterno!" los ojos rojisos de la pequeña tomaron un brillo infernal que aterrorizo al hombre y alguno de los subordinados que aun seguían de pie

Todo el ambiente se oscureció y una espesa niebla los envolvió llevándoselos consigo a lo mas oscuro de ese bosque..tan solo sus gritos desgarradores eran escuchado a lo lejos

Rápidamente la niña se acercó al lobo tratando de sacar la flecha que sellaba su contrato con la muerte

"no..no.."apenas aullo

"tengo que hacerlo o vas a morir" decía notablemente preocupada buscando retirar aquel objeto con todo el cuidado que sea posible

"je..pero tu estas bien…" jadeaba sintiéndose cada vez mas débil "esto es morir con honor"

"no digas eso! Baka..yo no quiero que mueras" poco a poco la niña comenzaba a sentir como sus ojos se ahogaban en lagrimas, las mas dolorosas lagrimas que en su vida había derramado

"no..quiero que llores…"dijo apenas en un susuro "no quiero…que…sigas viendo tu virtud como un defecto…"

"ehh? Que cosas estas diciendo…" decía confundida ante esas palabras

"co..cómo te llamas?" pregunta nuevamente la loba sintiendo que ya no queda mucho de su aliento

" fate " apenas responde volviendo a tratar de sacar la flecha

" ahh..dejala…" se queja la loba "fate…prométeme algo"

"ehh..Pero…" al ver la mirada de súplica que le lanza su lobuna amiga solo atina a aceptar "lo que sea..alice.."

"je..que..ni tu padre, ni tu madre, ni ningún ser sea huma…h..humano…

"tranquila no te esfuerces mas deja que trate de curarte primero y me dices" interrumpe al ver el esfuerzo que hace el lobo por hablar, pero eso no le detiene

"je..somos diferentes a los demas…pero..nuestras diferencias no son maldiciones ni defectos, son virtudes y dones auuu "suelta un quejido mas fuerte

"baka cállate…"

"no…prométeme…que no dejaras que te hagan lo que a mi…ya que..cuando dejas de creer en ti..es cuando todos tus dones se vuelven defectos…je…debi aprender eso con mas tiempo…" admite sintiendo como débiles lagrimas escapan de sus ojos "gracias…a ti..me di cuenta…de lo que soy…asi que promételo"

"lo prometo "dijo seriamente tachando su hombro izquierdo como seña de lealtad ante esa promesa "tu..tu..Prometeme que no te vas a morir…que vas a resistir.."

"soy un lobo..no un humano…je.."suelta un suspiro pesado "yo no miento…asi que nunca podre prometer nada que no pueda cumplir..lo siento…"

"no oyeee no…" la joven diosa utilizaba todas las pocas habilidades que había aprendido de curación sin excito alguno "porfavor no…" sus ojos ya empapados en llanto no soportaban ver a su compañera morir así

"mientras no me olvides…prometo permanecer….con..ti…go..fa..te" fueron los últimos susurros del lobo antes de que su llama de vida se extinguiera totalmente

"no..noo…." la joven diosa saco totalmente la flecha y siguió tratando de curarla durante horas y horas sin lograr ningún resultado..no podía resucitarla aun no tenia el poder para ello

Pero no se detuvo nunca se hubiera detenido si no fuera porque una voz desde el cielo llamaron su atención

"fate basta…es hora de que vuelvas a casa tu demostración despiadada de sed de venganza a hecho que Zeus y otros dejen de cuestionar tu posición como futura heredera" conocía esa voz, era la única voz que lograba calmarla y la única que el importaba escuchar…a veces

"madre…"

"deja de insistir con ese animal…harás que noten lo que haces y se arrepientan a ver nuevamente tu debilidad fate…" lo decía de una manera firme pero sin llegar a lo rudo buscando la manera de que su hija volviera en si..y sobre todo volviera a casa

"pero…mama ella.."

"lose…mi pequeña lose…pero así es la vida de los mortales…tarde o temprano mueren…asi que despídete… y vuelve a casa.."

Después de un rato aquella voz se dejo de escuchar quedando tan solo el silencio, fate volvió a tocar el cuerpo del lobo, ya estaba frio, y la sangre ya había dejado de fluir seria una pena dejarla ahí a que un oso hambriento devorara los resto de aquel animal que sin importar nada, dio su vida por ella

"tonta…esa flecha no me hubiera lastimado si quiera. Y aunque lo sabias aun asi decidiste protegerme" pasa su mano por el lomo acariciando ese pelaje hermoso y teñido de sangre "siempre me pertenecerás," susurra mientras una luz envuelve el cuerpo del lobo "porque nunca morirás, yo en ti viviré y tu en mi vivirás.."poco a poco el cuerpo del lobo iba desapareciendo y el pelo dorado de la niña comenzaba a teñirse de un color plateado, mientras bajo sus túnicas en su espalda la figura de un lobo se dibujaba " tu serás mi guardián, mi representación aquí en la tierra " recitaba mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que toda la esencia de su lobo se uniera a la de ella "y te llevare conmigo, a la gloria eterna" al finalizar aquellas palabras su apariencia había dado un cambio total

Su pelo ya no era dorado, ahora como antes dicho era adornado por un color blanco plata, su apariencia de niña frágil e inocente paso a ser a una mas fuerte y fría tan helada como la nieve, sus orejas ya no eran humanas, ahora eran de lobo, aterciopelada y de color plata con sus puntitas doradas adornando su cabeza y una exótica cola del mismo color y de puntas doradas hacían juego con su nueva apariencia

"como futura diosa lunar, mis leales guardianes serán los lobos y todos aquellos que daño les quieran hacer…sufrirán eternamente…y yo cumpliré mi promesa. Hasta el final de los tiempos…"

Y asi fue como una diosa con corazón encontró en su debilidad una fortaleza, y como un lobo solitario paso a ser un dios. Uniendo su total esencia y dando su total lealtad a quien protegería su raza, su vida y su promesa hasta el final

Y así era una de las manera de contar en la antigua Grecia en como nació el poder de la diosa lunar, pero era solo eso un cuento, una versión salida de la nada. Creada por los hombres para disfrute de los demás

.

.

O enserio era un cuento? Quizás..si se viera un poco mas..cada cuento tiene algo de realidad…

…

Espero haya sido de su agrado xD comentarios alagos regalos (tomatazos y pedradas) todo es bien resivido (nee sueno masoquista con eso) jojojo ;o; solo no sean crueles conmigo es primera vez que publico algo en fanfiction (tanto que tuve que buscar un tutorial ._. see eso es novata: nivel dios) xD pero wee gracias por su tiempo ;) besos!


End file.
